Sansas Saviour
by MissiB
Summary: So this is what I believe should have happened on Sansa's wedding night with Ramsey. Please note, this is a little sadistic, hence the rating. This ones for all you Ramsey Haters! Enjoy! One Shot.


_**Disclaimer: If GOT belonged to me, do you really think I would let Sansa get f####ing raped?! NO! Moving on!**_

 _ **Ranting now, feel free to move onto the fic:**_

 _ **So I've just watched tonights Game of Thrrones (S5 Ep6) and, well...to put it lightly...**_

 _ **I AM F##### PISSED ABOUT THE F###### ENDING AND I WANNA MAKE F###### RAMSEY F###### SUFFER SO THAT'S WHY I WROTE THIS F###### FIC SO I COULD F###### MAKE THAT HAPPEN TO THE EVIL LITTLE F#####!**_

 _ **F###!**_

 _ ***Breathes***_

 _ **...O.k...let's get onto the fic...you Ramsey Bolton haters enjoy...I'm gonna go get some warm milk...**_

Sansa's Saviour

Sansa had never been more terrified in her life as she loosened the cuffs of her wedding gown. The monster that was her husband stood behind her, and she could feel his gaze burning into her back like a branding rod on a cattle hide.

She was to loose her virginity to this man. The man who hunted women. The man who had paraded a broken Theon before her like a trophy. The man who wore his monsterous sadism like a crown atop his raven hair, and made his broken servant watch as she was brutally deflowered. So much like Joffery the two could be twins.

Not for the first time, Sansa Stark wondered why this had to happen to her. Why was she so cured with misery? Why did the Gods hate her so?

She heard Ramsey approach from behind her, and her heart seized in fear. What was it she had said to Miranda as she bathed her? As she'd tried to terrify her against this...beast?

 _This is my home, and you can't frighten me._

Well, that wasn't true was it? She was terrified now. More than she had ever been in her life.

 _Oh Gods, someone please-_

Suddenly hands were on her dress and the back was torn open. Tears spilled from her cheeks and her body shook with terror. She heard Ramsey say something to Theon and then turn back to her. She could've hoped that Theon would help her, but what would be the point? He was too far under Ramseys control, he wouldn't help her now.

No-one would.

He shoved her face-first onto the bed.

She heard the monster unbuckle his belt.

She felt cold air on her legs as he lifted her dress.

Sansa squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands in the sheets as painful hands gripped her waist. She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't she wouldn't she wouldn-

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly there was a sound of clumping feet, and Sansa felt a weight fall off her as with an almighty _WHACK!_ Ramsey was forced off of her and onto the ground. With a rush of joy and disbelief she rose and turned to look at her saviour, and the last Stark could not be more shocked by what she saw.

Reek. The once destroyed Theon Greyjoy, standing above a thrown Ramsey with a heavy, flaming torch in his hand, and a look of pure fury in his eye such as Sansa had never seen from him.

Ramsey lay below him, his head bleeding and his breeches open, his erect (and rather small, Sansa noted) pink cock still poking out. He was glaring up at Theon with a look that could've set all of Westeros aflame.

"Reek..." Ramsey snarled, lifting a hand to stem the bleeding in his head "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Sansa rose, pushing her skirt down and holding the front of her dress to cover herself. She looked at Theon, and saw none of the fear Ramsey wanted to see. He just looked livid beyond all the Gods.

"Y-you..." he said, his voice trembling and his head jerking "W-won't touch her. Sh-she is L-Lord S-Starks d-d-daughter. You w-won't touch her"

As Sansa went to stand behind Theon Ramsey grinned, actually laughing "Oh really? Well, I don't know if anyone's informed you, Reek, but she is my wife. That little cunt of hers is-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A surprisingly girlish scream was emitted from the Bastard of Lord Bolton as Theon, at the insult, roared in fury and jammed the fiery end of the torch in Ramseys face. The evil man screamed in blistering agony, screaming and wailing as the skin of his face was blistered and burst and melted beyond recognition.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NO! NO! STO- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Sansa watched it all, caught somewhere between the sick feeling of horror and the justice of vengeance. Finally, Ramsey was going to pay. She just hoped no guards were going to come and interrupt Theon.

"MY FACE! OH GOD MY FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then Theon removed the torch from Ramseys face, and Sansa could see the mess his face and neck had been left in. Handsome features had now been left a bubbling mess of blazing red sores and crisp black flesh running down his skull like a bad case of dysentry against a tavern wall. All the while Ramsey still screamed. He was even sobbing.

Good.

Theon still held the torch "Y-you will not insult Lady S-Sansa like that. Y-You will be p-punished for your words" he turned to Sansa, his alight eyes shifting as if he was still too ashamed to look at her. Sansa looked back at him, no longer as full of hatred for him as she once was. He had saved her, and she would be forever grateful for that.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU COCKLESS FUCK!" Ramsey screamed through blistered, mush-like lips.

"M-Milady" said Theon "H-how would you l-like him p-punished?"

For a moment, Sansa did not know how to respond to that. She had never thought of herself as a punishing person. She had once dreamed of living in a world without punishment, where people could get along and be happy. She had once believed she could live in a world where the brave knight would slay the dragon and save the princess, and the kingdom would live happily ever after, just like in her storybooks.

But that was before she'd met Cersi, and Joffery, and Lord Baelish, and now Ramsey.

And now, well, now she knew that life was nothing like the storybooks.

This was the man who had killed her family. This was the beast that had destroyed her fathers ward. And now he had tried to rape her and do Gods knew what else in the future. Even Joffery, for all his evildoings, had never been that much of a beast.

And so, the young Stark stood before the pathetic little mess on the ground and looked down at him like the sadistic, evil little wormy bastard that he was. The lump of charred mush he now wore as a face was still bubbling, dripping down onto his wedding robes like slugs, though she could see the tears and snot that still ran from his eyes and what was once his nose. His fear as he looked up at her was like salve to a very harsh wound on Sana's heart.

With a cold smile she gestured to Theon to come forward, flaming torch in hand. She turned to him with compassionless eyes.

"I want you to burn him" she said, and had the satisfaction of hearing Ramsey whimper in fear. It suited him well "Do it slowly, so that he feels every flame against his skin. So that he feels every agony that he has done to me and those before me. Do not stop until he is dead" she commanded.

Obediently Theon nodded, and Sansa moved out of the way and towards her wardrobe as hw went to Ramsey. As she looked through her gowns, she could hear his mewling squeals.

"N-no! Milady, please don't do this!" oh, the blue one was still here. She thought she'd lost that "Please I beg of you! PLEASE!"

Sansa moved towards the door with her gown and unlocked it. As much as she hated Ramsey she truly didn't want to see a burning body. Besides the smell alone was atrocious. As she opened the door, she turned to Theon.

He was clutching the flaming torch like a bar of gold and seemed very eager to begin his task.

"Theon" she called, and Theon hummed in acknowledgement. Sansa then looked down at Ramsey, her 'Lord Husband', and saw a terror in his eyes and a brown stain in his breeches that even a five year old would be ashamed of. She bore him no pity as she damned him in the worst way she knew how.

"Start with his cock"

And then Ramsey pissed himself.

 _ ***Sips milk* ugh, I feel SO much better now! Seriously, what the fuck was up with tonights episode?**_

 _ **Well, now that you've all gotten a glimpse of my sadistic side, maybe you'll be kind enough to give me a review? Until next time, my fellow GOT fans!**_


End file.
